A World of Discord
by ainzOoalGo
Summary: Ainz receives a new challenge from the Empire's new martial lord. but things are not as simple as they appear. This fanfic was created as a commemoration of over one year of writing overlord fanfics on this site and as a tease for the guys from the overlord discord. please check it out it won't disappoint!


**A World of Discord**

 **Prologue**

Extreme gratitude goes to the Adamantite adventurer team Crystal Spear, who helped recuperate the original manuscripts of the Slane Theocracy's mad scribe Petrus V Nix, who wrote the original bundles of recounts, testaments and interviews that helped form a picture of the otherwise unbelievable and unexplainable events that transpired all those years ago.

This tale was written and composed through recounts of hundreds of creatures and humans who all were witness to the earth shattering events that occurred 89 years ago in the grand arena in Arwintar the Capital of the Baharuth Empire and all related events prior and following it. This is a story that was composed by a scribe who specializes in dramatization and extravagant writing. Therefore, some events may have been exaggerated or changed to divert from the reality of what occurred. When reading this story, keep in mind that literature is and always has been a fictive representation of reality.

 **Chapter 1**

After returning from the Empire, Ainz sat at his desk in E-Rantel and leaned heavily against the back of his chair.

While he had already begun recruiting for the newly-founded Adventurer's Guild of the Sorcerous Kingdom, it would take quite some time before the results could be seen. Until then, he would have to amply prepare himself.

The top priority was a school for training adventurers, but judging by the circumstances, perhaps he could use the Adventurer's Guild itself. It would probably be a sign of hospitality to prepare a hostel for those volunteers who had travelled a long distance to seek him out. Their tutors would be those adventurers who had chosen to remain within the Sorcerous Kingdom.

 _I should probably ask Albedo about the delegation of duties… but before that… why did he bring up the matter of vassalage… it'll make trouble for Albedo and Demiurge, right? That's not good, right…?_

Ainz had no idea what Jircniv was thinking. Neither did he know how to explain the situation to those two sagacious individuals. What had motivated Jircniv to make a proposal like that? For all he knew, there might have been some skullduggery from Demiurge and the others at work here.

 _I should have handled all this with Demiurge beforehand. Ah, but he is busy in a faraway country, and now all I can do is think of how to take care of it with just me and Albedo … as I thought, it's impossible, huh..._

Ainz sighed internally. His unease and confusion made his nonexistent stomach turn. And then, when he thought about what would happen when Demiurge would return it made the pain even worse.

Ainz shook his head, and then considered the other matters he had to take care of, so as to avoid having to think about what loomed before him.

Ainz was just about to start working on his next plan when a soft knock could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

In an instant, the woman beside him sprang into action. She had a very lively, energetic look on her face, and the boyish cut of her hair made her look quite masculine. She was Decrement, Ainz's duty maid for the day.

Looking at her master for approval and seeing him nod in response Decrement opened the door for the guest and softly spoke.

"Please enter".

The door to the room quietly opened and in walked one of the elder liches that Ainz had created for administrative purposes. Its flesh drooped from its face. This one had been made specifically to take care of communications to put it officially, a glorified postman to put it bluntly.

He rarely came into this room as the Sorcerer Kingdom was a newly established nation and did not have many allies to say the least. Besides occasional symbolic reports from the Empire, there was nothing for him to do with regards to Ainz. For the most part he just helped the other liches with their administrative tasks. So for him to come here must have an exceptional reason.

As soon as the lich entered, he swiftly kneeled deeply before his lord as he waited for permission to speak. It wasn't very clear, but there seemed to be a nervousness in his movements that was almost like that of a human who had to be the bearer of bad news to the king. Even Ainz seemed to have picked up on it as he regally waved his hand and gestured that the lich should calm down and speak up.

Having gained his master's approval, the lich softly, but with a deep voice as if it came from somewhere underground, began his report.

"Ainz-sama… a message came for you from the Empire, from a man calling himself Osk who has an incredibly auspicious request for you."

"Hmm?" was the almost silent response.

"I believe I should have settled everything with him before I left. I even allowed them to keep the resurrected Martial Lord so they wouldn't have to worry about finding a replacement."

Ainz truly believed that his dealings with the arena manager were over as he had finally returned from the Empire. To go back there now even if it would take but a moment was honestly too much of a bother. But still, there might have been something that he had overlooked…

"Well then, let's hear it. What exactly is so important that he'd contact me again?"

At this point, the undead lich seemed to almost quiver as he spoke. Even though he should be immune to things like fear, it was apparent that inwardly he felt frightened.

"They've issued a challenge to you in the Martial Lord arena against the new Martial Lord…"

The Lich was almost unsure if the words that he said with his gravelly voice could be said in any other way, but he still felt that it came off as offensive to Ainz and was frightened almost to death at what reaction Ainz would have.

"Hooh. It's been only one week and they have already beaten the revived corpse that I left them? Well, there is a level drop, so if it was going to happen it would happen now. Still, this is of no interest to me. I have already done everything I wanted in the Empire and now have my hands full with paperwork. I do not wish to go back there."

The Lich silently nodded, but it seemed like there was something more that he wished to say.

Ainz noticed the uneasiness as he calmly spoke.

"Is there anything else?"

The lich nodded lightly and revealed a well written letter that had a copy of the translation attached to it.

"It is not this matter that forced me to come here to you personally your majesty but rather the person to whom it is addressed."

The light in Ainz's skull flickered as he tried to comprehend what the lich meant.

"I thought you said that the challenge was addressed to me?"

"Indeed it is your majesty…"

"Then why is it such a problem?"

At this point the lich almost lowered his head in fear as he spoke the last possibly last words that Ainz had expected him to speak.

"The letter is not addressed to your noble persona Ainz Ooal Gown, it is addressed to the one known as Momonga!"

At this point the entire room froze over as Ainz and the maid stared both blankly at the Lich before finally a soft sound escaped from Ainz's mouth.

"…eh?"

 **Chapter 2**

In a matter of days the news about the Sorcerer King's second arena match had spread far and wide. It was known throughout and beyond the Empire as not just humans but even demi-humans and other creatures got wind of this.

The entire human realm all the way from the city-state alliance in the Far East to the Agrand Council in the north-west. All who had knowledge of political affairs got wind of this tidbit of information. Even the kingdom who had suffered a devastating defeat at the hands of the Sorcerer King, saw drones of people leave the kingdom and venture to the Empire either through official or illegal channels. There were still almost two months left till the fight, but the entire human realm stirred in the direction of Arwintar. Everyone wanted to see the battle prowess of the fabled Sorcerer King and the might of the fool that had dared to challenge him. What was more surprising was that the Sorcerer King actually accepted the challenge and this time had announced beforehand that he would fight. Even if the Empire had some complaints about this, with them in the middle of being subjugated by Nazarick it would be a cold day in hell before they'd voice those complaints.

The entire Empire suddenly had to deal with an influx of "tourists", nobles from other countries, merchants, and basically anyone that could afford to somehow get into the Empire. Everyone wanted to have a shot at obtaining a seat in the colosseum and witness personally just how strong this Sorcerer was. After all, catching one glimpse tells more than a thousand words.

Many had already heard both ridiculous and somewhat believable rumors about this man. They said that he could wipe armies of the map with but a gaze. Others said that he enjoying eating the flesh of his victims even if they were but infants. Some said that even though he had the magic power of a god he can easily overpower creatures such as trolls through sheer brute strength.

These, however, were the sort of rumors that attracted common folk. The real powers of this region each had already thoroughly checked their sources and confirmed that Ainz was truly as frightening as even the most outlandish rumors suggested. What they wanted to glean was not his strength but rather everything else: his character, his habits, and his weaknesses if there were any.

Soon it was discovered that all tickets to the Colosseum match were sold out and those that were willing to sell did so at an astronomical price if they lived long enough to see the auction through to the end that is…

Thus the Empire had no choice but to set up a onetime only display of the Colosseum match throughout the city with the use of magic items. Initially, this array was only to be used for the coronation of new monarchs or royal weddings, but for the first time ever a fight between men would be broadcast to men, women, children, and elderly alike all throughout the capital on giant floating crystal screens. This array was not without cost as it employed virtually all of the Empire's mages to operate, but compared to the influx of cash this stampede of guests had brought, it was well worth it for the Empire.

Jircniv himself felt grateful to Ainz for at least this much. The Empire was a bit strapped for cash right now as it was no small cost to mobilise the troops for the war last year and needed this money flow. But the thought of that "thing" once more entering his borders caused him to throw away any thoughts of gratitude.

The great emperor Jircniv… or so he and his subjects had once seen him. Now he was in all forms nothing more than a puppet to the truly great sovereign of these lands. The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown who had turned his every scheme into his own profit that he used to torment Jircniv into submission. The once proud and lofty emperor was now a shell of a man that only moved when there was news of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Most of these days he just spent his time in his room handling the formalities of subjugation and barely eating or speaking while doing so. Not even his favorite past time, the Imperial Harem, could excite him or cause him to become uplifted in spirit. The only thing he prayed for now was that the wrath of Ainz would not come crashing down upon him or the citizens of the Empire.

To see a fool challenge the Sorcerer King had first caused him to laugh in pure mockery, but the surprising part was that the king actually had accepted in spite of having zero reason to do so. What was his aim in returning here? Did he want to make an example out of them? Out of the challenger? If so, the fate that awaited him was too horrid to imagine. Jircniv had come to accept that it was better not to imagine what Ainz's plans were. He was unpredictable, after all. That much he had come to learn last time that Ainz had come to the colosseum.

The only thing that he could do was ensure the preparations were in order and provide every form of hospitality to Ainz once he was here. Jircniv naturally had found out that various powerful factions were coming here, and if not in person then by sending an envoy to watch the match. This time Jircniv had no secret meetings with any of them, although more than a few had come to ask for one. Even if he was a fool in front of Ainz, he would not be the fool that refused to learn his lesson after Ainz had taught him the difference between a true schemer and an amateur so vividly.

Looking at the stacks of papers, he quietly sighed as he signed the order to allow the fight without any problem and continued his work without giving it further thought. what concerned him more was the increasing amount of hair he would find in his room and the increasing amount of makeup needed to make him presentable to the public.

When finally the day of reckoning arrived, the whole capital spoke of nothing else as the magic screens were launched into the sky, projecting images of the colosseum's interior to the audience.

All over the city, various groups were moving towards the colosseum or around it. All wanted to catch a glimpse of the infamous Sorcerer King or the foolish challenger that had dared to provoke him.

This included some extremely powerful people who likewise entered the colosseum early to try and probe as much information as possible.

Ainz, of course, was not in the Colosseum at this time yet and instead was on the 10th floor of Nazarick with all of the floor guardians and Sebas, as well as the Pleiades.

Albedo, who was already wearing full armor like most of the other guardians, spoke quietly to Ainz who was gazing through the mirror screen at the shrouded figure in the champion's room.

"Ainz-sama, please give us the order. We will catch this person and make him spill all the details on how it is that he knows your former great name."

In truth, there had only been one instance where Ainz's former name could have been overheard by someone not from Nazarick. That was way back in Carne Village in front of the little human girl Enri and her sister. Ainz had already checked the possibility of a leak, but had found nothing on that side. The only other option was simple. Someone from YGGDRASIL had recognized him and challenged him to a duel using his in a way real name as bait.

All sorts of questions could be answers if this man really did come from YGGDRASIL. So many pressing matters could be resolved if he also turned out to be the one behind the Shalltear incident. This was simply not an opportunity that Ainz could pass up on. Even if he could be walking into a trap, the reward far outweighed the risk. Furthermore, all kinds of preparations had been made and NPCs of all kinds had been prepared for battle. No matter what kind of trap the enemy had planned, Ainz was confident in victory. All that remained was to test out the waters.

"Albedo, you have your orders. You know what to do!"

With that Ainz cast a spell and stepped into a gate that led directly into the challenger's room inside the arena. As of now, he could only wait and see what the other camp would do.

As he grew more anxious, so did the entire stadium as the people that had come here or the match of their lives would obviously not wait around quietly for long. And that was just the regular crowd…

The entire stadium was growing restless as the time for the match was nearing. All throughout the stands, people were getting both excited and nervous when thinking about what kind of display of power that the Sorcerer king would give them. All who had seen the match against the previous lord of the arena were certain that it would be an easy win for Ainz. For the first time ever, betting was closed as the amount of fools that were willing to bet against Ainz were simply too low for the bets to be meaningful.

In the stands at this moment, various shaded and concealed figures were staring intently at the gate through which Ainz would arrive. Since he technically had never claimed his spot as champion that would be the challenger's gate.

The number of places where these folks travelled from was nearly uncountable. And even if they were not here right now, there were other forces still watching from afar with their own methods.

Amongst those in the stadium alone besides wealthy merchants and state officials from the Empire and the Kingdom there were also delegates from the City State Alliance, the Holy Kingdom and even Agrand had sent some "representatives" to watch the spectacle. And those were just the nations that had publically announced their presence…

Amongst the spectators, there was a particular crowd of people sitting on the far up rows of the arena. All of them wore black shrouds over their bodies that hid their faces pretty well. The weirdest one of them all was one who was sitting in the middle of the group that wore a strange square shaped helmet over his head that made it look almost as if he wore a giant metal box on his head. This person from the position he was sitting in and his posture appeared to be the leader of the group. Next to him sat another shrouded figure that appeared to carry a large stack of papers and pens and a wooden board to write on. A mad look could be seen in the eyes beneath the shroud as he stared intently at the arena grounds below, almost afraid of missing a single detail of what was about to transpire.

The rest of the shrouded figures seemed normal and uninteresting compared to the other two, but that was only from the outside. Beneath their shrouds they carried full armor and were armed to the teeth with powerful weapons and equipment that would put orichalcum ranked adventurers to shame. There was only one group that could supply this kind of gear in the whole human realm. These men were from the Slane Theocracy. And if the Emperor could see the face of the man beneath the box-shaped helmet, even he would cry out in surprise…

For of all people that could have come, the one that lead the group from Slane was actually Maximus, the Pontifex and leader of Slane himself!

The men around him were none other than his handpicked personal holy guard! Although they had less field experience and power than any of the other Six Scriptures, they would make the four knights of the Empire look like regular city patrol. Even Gazef Stronoff clad in all treasures of the Kingdom would find no more than a quick death if he faced off alone against any of these men.

The Pontifex looked calmly at the arena below and then turned towards the scribe at his side as he spoke. "Make sure not to miss a single moment of what is happening. What will transpire here no matter the outcome is of the utmost importance for the future of our race itself!"

The scribe silently nodded and quickly put away his stack of papers as he began concentrating all his attention on the arena. No matter what happened, he would not blink, and would engrave the events that would occur here into his mind to be written down for all future generations of Cardinals to draw knowledge from.

as the sribe focused his mind on the arena a golden colored cat sprawled next to the Pontifex and climbed onto a seat that almost looked like it had been reserved for it.

"Your holiness, I know it's late, but we can still leave in time if you wish. You are the centerpiece of our nation and our holy order… if anything should happen to you…" Out of nowhere the cat actually started talking to the Pontiff.

The Pontifex didn't respond for a while as he kept silently gazing into the distance towards the arena entrance form where Ainz was expected to emerge.

"I must see it with my own eyes. Even if the other cardinals are all agreed, I must be sure that it isn't him, that our god has not forsaken us…"

"But the oral traditions-nya…" Softly mused the cat.

"Are always the least trustworthy ways of passing on information. Now, silence. I will not leave till I'm sure it's not him."

The pontifex was far from the only high up figure that had come to the stadium in disguise. In the rows below the Slane Theocracy were likewise sitting three hooded figures. One of which although her face was barely visible was clearly human. A redheaded girl was quietly sitting in the stands gazing at the arena and the people, seemingly aloof from the world but with a mischievous smile on her face. her air was proud but silent as she did not appear to be one that people could mess with.

The other two wore shrouds over their face as well making it impossible to tell what race they belonged to. Both of these creatures belonged to a race called Scylla. They had a human shaped body but had a scaly blue skin and a sea serpent like head. They were said to descend from the great sea dragons that ruled the seas in the north and east until the Eight Greed Kings wiped them all out to allow ships to sail safely through their waters. Now these bastard offspring were the only ones left who carry the bloodline of that race. It was surprising to see these three figures sitting together as humans and nonhumans traditionally didn't get along. Thus these three could only have come from one nation in the entire human realm. The Agrand Republic!

"Sephia-sama, how long do you think you could maintain your spell for? This match is not certain to be over quickly. The Sorcerer King might make a big spectacle out of it like last time."

One of the hooded figures looked over at the human sitting next to him as he said those words. No one in of this world, not even Fluder himself, would be able to tell, but an immense amount of magic flowed around her. Especially in her eyes there was an absurd amount of irregular magic energy floating around. Right now this woman's eyes were projecting a very ancient and mystical spell sigil that swirled around her pupils.

"No problem." Murmured the woman. "If it's as long as last time it'll be fine."

As of this moment, the dragon council in Agrand could see everything that went on in the arena. They themselves could not possibly come to the empire but sending these dignitaries instead was much more practical. But above all, the members of the council weren't the only ones watching this spectacle through the woman called Sepia's eyes. In the far south, another was gazing at the exact same screen as them from a floating city high up in the sky. The one once known as the strongest being in the world, the Platinum Dragon Lord!

next to him sat an old woman with a wrinkled face that likewise was transfixed on the screen and did not appear to be able to look away. looking at the spectacle the Dragon finally spoke.

"Well then… the time has come! Let us see if this time the world will experience chaos or revelation at the hands of those from the other side."

The dragon coldly snorted as he looked at the scene. From what he had already gleaned, it was apparent that the ones that had arrived this time were anything but simple opponents. If his calculations were correct, then they shouldn't have come to this world for that long a time yet, but look at what had already happened.

Two nations had basically fallen already to their power and they had shown only a fraction of their strength. This time it seemed that unlike the Eight Greed Kings, his foes moved in the shadows rather than beat their chests and smash anyone who stood in their way. If he could glean even the slightest hint as to how to beat them from this battle, then it was worth any price.

Even the price that he had payed this time around…

"that damn Dungeon Dragon Lord is even more of a miser than me, to think i had to pay such a steep price to get him to even consider joining us!"

The old woman smirked but said nothing and simply gazed at the screen unmoving as ever. to her any price was worth averting a calamity for but she did not possess the inherent greed that dragons did after all.

In the VIP quarters, there were men from the Re-Estize Kingdom. They were a royal delegation that had come to observe the fight and "negotiate with the Empire". Although this was just lip service, their true motive was likewise to learn their enemy better, which was why they even hired the Adamantite team Blue Rose to accompany them. Behind the two formally dressed nobles of the kingdom stood all five members of Blue Rose in full equipment. Officially, they were sent here to protect the delegation, but much more than that they were tasked to personally assess the level of martial prowess the Sorcerer King possessed. After all, if beating him in a magic battle was pointless as he had shown in Katze, then a fight in close quarters was the next best option!

Tia and Tina were on standby, looking through the crowds for any suspicious activity, and Gagaran and Evileye were standing behind the two nobles from the King's faction. Lakyus, as a noble, had the right to sit beside them and watch the match from the VIP lounge. She, unlike her teammates, appeared to be dressed in a much more formal wear, although beneath her dress she wore protective clothing and her sword was sitting right beside her. Even so, she gave off quite the feel of a "noble lady" which her teammates had already teased her for many times on the way here.

Even so, now there was no laughter as all five of them watched the same entrance as they tried to sense the very presence of the creature known as Ainz Ooal Gown.

The tensest of all was Evileye, whose face was hidden behind her mask as usual but behind that mask was a glaring red eye filled with rage at the man who dared to steal her beloved away from her. This Ainz Ooal Gown for her was the epitome of evil and needed to be crushed. If her presence here could help formulate a strategy against the Lich, that would already be worth the trip without any form of compensation. For the sake of her future and the future of the world, this Lich had to be destroyed.

Finally, the man that announced the two competitors walked up to a podium on one side of the arena and began speaking in an ear deafening manner that was only amplified by the magic item in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today our glorious Baharuth Empire proudly presents a match that may very well go down in legend. Please look forward to the main event as today the now all-famous Sorcerer King will fight the brave contender that beat the previous Martial Lord with just one strike! Our new Lord of the Arena Shadow!"

After the announcer was done the first warming up matches started of both men fighting men and monsters and even undead as the crowds cheered while most of the high up figures sat in place motionless as they watched the proceedings with extreme tension.

Finally…

The moment had come at last…

Merchants watched silently,

The Empire's nobles watched silently,

The foreign delegations watched silently,

Jircniv watched silently,

The people from the Theocracy watched silently,

Blue Rose watched silently,

The group from Agrand watched silently,

In the entire arena not a single sound could be heard as the challenger gate opened and out stepped the man or the monster that they had all come to see…

"Now then ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado! Appearing for the second time here at the grand arena and seeking to defeat his second Martial lord… I give you the Sorcerer King...

AINZ-OOAL-GOOOOOOWN!"

Under thunderous applause, Ainz finally walked from the challenger corridor and onto the stage of the arena. Like last time he wore casual light armor and light weapons. This time, he had wished to come in full divine equipment as he was almost certain that he would face a player today but chose not to, but this time instead of stilettos he carried a single long sword like the one he had as Momon but slightly different.

In truth, he could have simply sent Pandora's Actor, but the thought of sending his own creation into a trap made him want to puke even though that should be impossible for him…

Besides, he had spent so much time trying to lure out this hidden foe that if he gave up now and didn't go himself it would be a waste.

All the guardians were on standby and all the possible preparations that he could make had been made. Now he only needed to act and see how exactly this "trap" would play out.

Many in the audience gasped as it was their first time seeing the undead king that had brought so much ruin. Even so, compared to last time his reception was much warmer as some of the people here had seen his first fight and were well contented with his prowess and fighting style that they were even willing to cheer for him.

Finally, the introduction of Ainz was over and it was time for the champion to appear.

back in the champion corridor two figures were standing quietly waiting for the doors to open as the announcer was busy warming up the crowd. one of them was the man that Ainz was familiar with and the arena's number one figure Osk.

Osk quietly looked at the cloaked figure that was still gazing at the closed door without speaking a single word.

"you know, when you asked me to do this i thought you were insane, i thought that he would never agree, i thought that you were just being overconfident. I've thought many things over the course of the past few days and come to the realisation that it doesn't matter who you are or why you do this. I've already lost one champion to this monster, I want him to lose for once. give'em hell son."

the cloaked figure was silent but gave a slight nod to Osk as he returned his gaze back to the door and the figure that would await him behind it.

Once again the announcer began warming up the crowd.

"Now then, the moment you've been waiting for. He's been called the one-hit wonder, the Martial God of Mystery and the strongest man in the world! Presenting the dark horse Martial Lord! Shaaaadooooooow!"

Immediately, loud cheering that well surpassed Ainz's had begun echoing throughout the arena. Even though this guy had won all his fights with just one strike, he was still the Martial Lord. The people of the Empire had embraced him as their new champion and they would cherish him dearly. To see a second Martial Lord dying to Ainz would be a bit of a waste for them.

Hardly any of the higher-ups looked at the champion, however. Many were convinced that he was just some very confident fool that lacked the brains to see the difference between an ant and a dragon. All they could hope for was that he forced the Sorcerer King to show a little bit more of his abilities than the previous martial Lord.

On the other side of the arena the second door flew open and a shrouded figure walked out seemingly unfazed by the deafening cries of the women and men that cheered him on. Truly he had the bearing of a champion. It was as if he had walked this walk many times before in his life.

Ainz looked at the figure with an intense stare as did the rest of Nazarick that was currently watching this spectacle. They had hidden assassins everywhere and had double checked with every method known to them for any other presences. There was nothing except this one mysterious figure which only made them more nervous.

Ainz had finally had enough of this guessing and could stand to be kept in doubt no longer.

"Say, it's bad manners to hide your equipment in PVP when you've already entered the arena. How about you show me your face since you know my name?"

The figure seemed not the least bit fazed with the request as it came to a halt about twenty steps away from Ainz and then the figure finally dropped his cloak to the ground with one swipe.

In that next moment the world seemed to come to a standstill for Ainz as a single sound echoed about that appeared to stop the motion of every living creature in the stadium.

Just one voice was audible as the entire stadium quieted down the moment they heard this voice, from the person they least expect.

In the middle of the entire arena, in front of approximately 35000 people. Ainz who had always been the very epitome of calm…

Screamed in his loudest voice!

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

 **Chapter 3**

Not a single soul uttered a sound as the entire arena gasped when the Sorcerer King himself screamed in such a loud astonished voice. Even the emperor, who could be said to know him best out of those present, could scarcely believe that the unreadable and emotionless Ainz had suddenly displayed such a clear show of shock and surprise.

Was this really the person that had turned his mind upside down time and time again? The person that he thought could see through everything was actually screaming stupefied at his opponent.

Not the adventurers, the people watching, the men from the Theocracy or the hidden creatures watching from afar…

None knew what to say.

Not even the guardians could utter a word as they watched the screen. They could be said to be the most stupefied of all as they shared Ainz's sentiments. What they saw baffled them as much as their master and no one knew what to say anymore. A few moments passed before Sebas finally managed to squeeze some words out.

"…Touch Me-sama…"

To everyone in Nazarick's surprise, the figure that had stepped out of the championsgate wore the exact same armor as one of the 41 supreme beings who had created Sebas and had said to have been one of the greatest warriors in YGGDRASIL. The World Champion Touch Me.

Watching this display, Ainz felt his mind spinning and churning into overdrive as he tried to comprehend whether he should believe what he was seeing or not. The presence of other players still worried him, but how could they have constructed a trap such as this? No, it could be possible if they likewise had come from YGGDRASIL and knew that Ainz was actually the name of his former guild. But to be able to construct a warrior with the exact same appearance as his former comrade and even get the details right to such a microscale.

Most surprising was the fact that this Touch Me wore not the famous World Champion armor but the default armor that he wore instead of it which was very similar but carried distinct differences. Only members of Ainz Ooal Gown had ever seen him wear it as it was considered bad manners to parade around fully clad in ultra-rare equipment in Nazarick. Moreover, the real World Champion armor had been stored away inside the vault of Nazarick.

All this goaded Ainz towards one simple conclusion. The man in front of him was without a doubt Touch Me, or an insanely well-made trap.

About twenty paces away from Ainz, the warrior came to a stop and looked at Ainz with an unreadable gaze. It was hard to tell but it seemed like the warrior inhaled a deep breath before finally speaking…

"Are you Momonga-kun… do you recognize me?"

That voice, it was definitely the voice of the man that Ainz had come to respect as the greatest player of Ainz Ooal Gown. That was the voice of the original founder or the guild and the man that had led him to his companions back in the day.

Ainz was now certain… this was the real Touch Me!

Ainz felt like crying of happiness as the load and title of Supreme Ruler drooped off of him. He wanted to cry out to his friend as the endless loneliness of being made King of Nazarick finally took him over. Yet as soon as he wanted to cry out he felt his passive kick in and forcefully suppress those emotions. Even as they welled back up each time they would be restrained again. Even the seemingly emotionless Ainz was visibly outraged by this.

"Damn! Not now of all times! Can't I at least cry in happiness to see my friend?"

Meanwhile in the stands the audience was still dazed as they listened to the conversation. The emperor could faintly hear what they were saying through the use of a magic item that amplified sound. And even he felt stunned from what he heard. To think that the Sorcerer King actually called his opponent a friend. Did that mean that the white knight was equally strong as the king? Did they meet here to display their combined might? Too many questions to count spun in both his and all other knowledgeable people's minds as they couldn't comprehend what kind of relationship these two could have.

"So it really is you after all, Momonga-kun. I had hoped against hope that it was Ulbert-san… him I could see doing this… him I could… well, whatever. No use crying over spilt milk."

At this moment the white armored warrior raised the axe strapped to his chest and promptly pointed it at Ainz.

"Prepare yourself, fiend, for justice has arrived today!"

The crowds as soon as they heard those words began cheering loudly again. They weren't sure of what kind of relationship the two had, but it was clear that one was eager to fight the other and that was all that mattered. The only ones who weren't cheering were the various mysterious and powerful people, the guardians back in Nazarick, and of course Ainz who although lacking facial expressions could be said to look utterly without words.

"What did you say? No, what are you even saying Touch Me-san? I can't fight you."

The man in front of him wasn't some no name challenger, after all; this was his friend and comrade with whom he had spent years together in YGGDRASIL. This was the man that had introduced him to the original party that had led to the eventual creation of their clan and in the end their guild. In a way, without Touch Me, there would not have been an Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Touch Me-san, please don't say ridiculous things. How could we fight? Finding you guys is the reason that I… all this time I…"

Although it was difficult to tell, Ainz seemed almost as if on the verge of sobbing. Even though he was a skeleton there was a clear remnant of humanity bubbling to the surface.

Seeing his would be friend at the end of his wits, Touch Me raised his hand in a calm manner and softly started speaking.

"Momonga-kun… on the last day of YGGDRASIL, I, like you I presume, returned to the game and wanted to see it end with my own eyes. I didn't go to visit you for I wished to avoid the awkwardness of such an encounter… I was, after all, one of the first who left. Looking back, that was a mistake. As the server came to a close, I was, like you I presume, transported here, although quite a bit from where we are now. I won't bore you with the details, but I came to this land to defeat an evil sorcerer that I was told had appeared…"

Ainz remained motionless as he looked at Touch Me with hollow eyes. The lights in his skull flickering as the darkness inside him grew deeper. After a bit he finally tried to say something.

"Touch…Me… san… everything I did was for Nazarick…"

Ainz could not get the words out before Touch me interrupted him again.

"Momonga… I know what you did on Katze Plains… I can see now that even though it's still you in there that becoming a Lich has affected you just like becoming well… this… has changed me. Even if you have some plans or designs in your head on how to improve this world for the better… with our power we could accomplish that without carrying out mass slaughters. But you CHOSE to kill thousands as a display of might. You are not the Momonga that I considered my friend and guild master in YGGDRASIL."

With just those words, he had shattered everything that could have been or that Ainz could say. If these two were ever friends, that was now over. No friend could forgive genocide.

"Is that so… I see…"

Ainz lowered his hollow head to the ground as he stared into the void. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Maybe even he himself didn't know what he was thinking at this moment.

But where there once should have been happiness and joy to see his friend again, now there was only pain and hatred churning inside him as he made his decision not just about Touch Me but about everything.

Ainz raised his finger to his temple as he spoke not to Touch Me but to the guardians in Nazarick.

"Albedo, hear my words and obey them with every inch of your being! No matter what… make sure that every one of the guardians stays in Nazarick and that includes you!"

"Eeh, but Ainz-sama…" Albedo's voice quivered as she likewise could hear everything that was said between him and Touch Me.

"These are my words to you! In the name of Ainz Ooal Gown you will obey."

"I... understand, Ainz-sama…"

In the room there was a deep uncomfortable silence as the guardians looked at each other and mostly Sebas and Albedo as not even Demiurge seemed capable of saying anything. This was a paradox in their programming. On one side they carried unwavering loyalty and would protect Ainz from any danger, but on the other hand this was not a foreign threat. This was Touch Me! A Supreme Being fighting against another was the highest controversy for most of them. Besides Pandora's Actor and Sebas and maybe Albedo, most of them would not know what side to pick with this conflict.

Both Sebas and Pandora's actor didn't dare to move a muscle. They had both heard Ainz's orders. If any of the two dared to move then Albedo, Cocytus, and maybe even Demiurge and the twins would stop them with their full power, or at least that's what they thought. In truth, besides Sebas the entire room had the thought to ignore Ainz's orders and leave for the Colosseum anyway. This was their master after all, to whom they had sworn absolute loyalty. Even if another Supreme Being had appeared, what of it? At last Demiurge could stand it no longer and spoke up.

"Even if it's Touch Me-sama, we can't ignore that this may yet be all a trap set by the unknown enemy or maybe even Touch Me himself to prevent us from aiding Ainz."

"Touch Me-sama would never resort to such roundabout tactics! This is his and Ainz-sama's fight. We have no right to interfere! If anyone of you tries even though I can't beat all of you by myself…"

Boundless Ki was pouring from him as he took a clean and balanced battle stance towards Pandora's Actor but especially Albedo who stood motionlessly gazing at the screen. Demiurge responded in kind as an unseen amount of demonic miasma radiated off of him. although he was far from a match for Sebas it was not that he couldn't entertain Sebas indefinitely if he so wished.

"Demiurge, Sebas, please stand down. Ainz-sama has already given us our orders. There is no need to ponder them so much. As long as no one leaves this room until we get permission to leave, we will be fine." Just as it seemed that sparks were about to fly, Albedo of all people calmly turned around and looked at the other guardians with a demure smile on her face.

All the guardians and even the Pleiades were stunned to see the guardian that they believed would be the first to act when her master was in trouble so docile and calm. She simply stood motionless as she watched her master face off against such a dangerous opponent.

Since the overseer had spoken and Ainz had given his orders, no one besides Pandora's Actor or Sebas would act up without any solid reason. But all and especially Demiurge wondered…

Why did Albedo, who they knew cared for Ainz perhaps even more than Pandora's Actor, watch so calmly when her beloved master faced a crisis perhaps unlike any other he'd seen? When Shalltear had rebelled, at least Ainz had made ample preparations before and during the beginning of the fight, but now…

Seeing through their worries, Albedo merely smiled at the guardians and Pleiades and said.

"Our master has decided that we are not needed for this battle and Touch Me-sama likewise has shown no interest in involving us in this matter. Therefore, all we have to do is wait and see how our beloved master will once again defy expectations and come out victorious."

All the guardians had to admit this was the right decision. This was from the start not something they should involve themselves with as this was between two Supreme Beings. The only ones that would object to Albedo's words would be Sebas and Pandora's Actor and perhaps Shalltear. But if any or all of them tried to leave the rest would block them or even kill them if necessary.

For now, all they could do was watch as the battle that could shake not just the land but the very fate of humanity to its core, was about to begin.

 **chapter 5**

"This is… where am I?"

Ainz found himself in a room that seemed to be filled with neverending light. It was as if everything around him had turned to light, the arena, the people, the sky…

Only light remained as he seemed to be floating in the middle of nothing except the light that encompassed everything around him.

"Hoooh, you've finally woken up Momonga-san?"

Ainz was shaken from his daze as he heard a way too familiar voice called out to him.

In front of him, between the light appeared a shadowy figure that seemed to stare at him with a friendly gaze. To anyone in this world it would seem like a monster or perhaps a hybrid angel of some sort. But to Ainz he recognized it from a glance.

"Pe…Peroronchino-san…?"

Ainz could hardly believe it. After all this time… all of his searching… and after him almost giving up hope on seeing his friends again.

His best friend had appeared before him!

" What are you still lying around for Momonga? Is my brother giving you trouble again?"

"Indeed it's a bit weird, you'd expect him to be jumping from joy when seeing us."

"Maybe he's still shell-shocked from losing against Touch Me again?"

" Oi Ulbert! It was a good fight and he gave it his all! That's all that matters! Even I or you have never beaten him in PVP after all."

"Momonga-san kinda reminds me of my lazy students though. Not even getting up when greeting their teacher. Haah what a pain they are."

"Maybe you just don't inspire a lot of charisma, Yamaiko-seeeenseeeei?"

"What was that?!"

Before his eyes…

Ainz saw the most unbelievable scene of his life. Before his eyes all of his friends and former guild members were standing in the light looking down on him. All not displaying a single bit of anger or sadness but instead joy and elation at seeing their friend again

"You guys, Peroronchino-san, Bukubuku Chagama-san, Takemikazuchi-san, Ulbert-san, Yamaiko-san,everyone…"

At this point the pure sadness as well as emotions of both guilt, relief and yet indescribable joy welled up within Ainz or rather Momonga. To his surprise there was no longer a passive that suppressed those emotions. He simply stared out at those dark figures as he was sobbing internally since he simply had no way to cry in his skeleton form.

It was at this point that one more figure joined the group and looked at Momonga with a kind and gentle look.

Touch Me had likewise appeared in the crowd and stepped forth as he reached his hand out to Momonga and spoke.

"It's time to go Momonga-kun, you've done well. Now it's time for us to return to where we belong."

Although Momonga felt regret at leaving behind Nazarick and all the guardians he had to ask himself what the point was in staying. All he had done was for the sake of finding his friends and preserving Nazarick. Even if he was gone, with Demiurge and Albedo running the place it would be safe for many thousands of years to come. He could now leave and put the fate of Nazarick into the hands of the NPCs which were so much smarter than him.

With that thought in his head…

Momonga stretched out his hand and let the guys from Ainz Ooal Gown pull him into the light.

With that Momonga disappeared from this world and with him the tale of the Sorcerer King came to an end.

And also…

 _ **The start of a world of Discord .**_

 **Autor's afterword:**

 **This fanfic was written in commemoration of the great battle that took place in the grand arena of discord between Ainz and Touch me where Ainz heroically lost as Touch me pummeled his face! The real battle was less dramatic than this one but only just so. Call it literary freedom!**

 **Credit for the first few paragraphs goes to Savior-sama who made this for us in "fanfic" volume 11. All credit to him! Not plagiarizing only using his work for alternate timeline!**

 **For the guys from discord feel free to use this fanfic as an indication of how good of a writer I am and whether or not reading my other works are worth it. And YES some of you did have a cameo in the story. Not everyone but some as there are too many of you and most are Nazarick characters.**

 **whenever i have free time i will update this next to my other work. believe it or not but it will get a lot lighter and sillier from now on with sexy nekos and all manners of crazy as is our discord. tune in for the next volume "Kingdom Chaos"! see you there nya! ;)**

 **Ps: i think this justifies my recent hiatus of March of the Forsaken of which there is now a new chapter.**

 **Anyways this is my commemorative fanfic which I hope you liked and will convince you to read my other works but for now I say; goodbye, see you hopefully on discord and as always**

 **Burn in hell Yen Press and…**

 **Glory to AINZ OOAL GOWN!**


End file.
